Last Request
by SARXII
Summary: InuYasha has to leave with Kikyo because of his promise, but he has sworn his heart to Kagome forever. But she has one last request for him... what if it was never needed? summary sucks, no lemon, but mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Ok, this is something iv been working on for a while. Its two parts, this is the first, and then the next chapter should be coming out soon. well, i hope you like it, so here it is. ENJOY!

(PS: not a lemon!)

Last Request

Part 1

BY: kagomes-wanna-be

She didnt quite know what to say. She layed her head down on his chest, savoring the last few moments she would ever have to be in his arms. He had made a promise, and she understood that he must keep that promise, even if he did not wish to. She understood that he loved her, and she loved him. Kikyo held his life, she held his heart. And whilst she wanted more, she knew that this would have to suffice, this was all she could get, and it was good enough. Who wouldn't want his heart.

She wrapped her arms around him and let the tears fall down her cheeks and onto his red haori. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted to stay like this, his forever. She had told him that she would forever remain faithful, always his, that no one else could have her. He told her that would be stupid, she deserved to be loved. She fought back saying that she had his love, and that was all she ever needed. He wouldn't hear it, saying that she needed to find someone who could hold her, and speak with her, and be with her forever.

He lifted his nose to the air and ten looked down upon her with sad, loving eyes. "I'm sorry, my love, but it's time for me to go."

"No!" Kagome screamed, latching onto him as though her life depended on it. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted to live witout him. "You can't go! Not yet at least."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha started, pulling her into a hug. "I have to go,  
she's waiting."

"I don't care! I don't care. She's going to have the rest of eternity with you, I only have now. She can wait just a little longer! Can't she?" She looked up at him with big tear-filled eyes. How coul she have thought that this was fine. It was not fine! It was unfair! Kikyo was a self-righteous, selfish, inconsiderate bitch! Yes, she said it, and she didn't care. It was truth. She couldn't live without Inuyasha, she needed him, or something close enough to him to make it feel better.  
Wait...

"Kagome, I can-"

"Inuyasha?" She cut him off.

"Yes?"

"Would you do anything for me?" She asked, diverting her eyes.

Inuyasha knew exactly what his answer was, but he was getting nervous.Where was she going with this? Finally he answered, "Of course I would, in this world or the next."

Well, there was no going back now, but.. she didn't want to, either. "Then I ask one thing of you." SHe lifted her eyes up to meet his."Make love to me."

Inuyasha was completely taken aback by this. "W-what?"

"I want you to make love to me. I want you to be my first. I want one special moment with you that I can never forget, even if I wanted to."

"But Kagome..." He could't believe she was asking this. Didn't she understand what it entailed. "I can't do that to you. If I do then you'll be my mate, you can never be with anyone else. What if you get pregnant? It will be a bastard child. I can't do that to you."

"I don't care, Inuyasha. I want to be yours. I could never be with anyone else anyway. I want a part of you with me always. You deserve to have a child to keep your namesake and your blood going after everything you've been through. Please Inuyasha, I want to be able to have a part of you with me, forever."

"Kagome, I-"

"Please?" Sheasked him one more time. She needed this, she wanted this.  
She loved him and he loved her. This is what you did when you loved someone, wasn't it.

"I... I.." What could he say. He couldn't deny he wanted to, cause frankly, he'd wanted to for a long time. But, how could he do that to her. Leave her all alone to take care of a pup all on her own. He went through it in his head over and over. When he looked into her eyes, he knew. He would. He had to, he wanted to, no, he needed to. But there would be a couple of things she'd have to agree to. "Alright, but, you have to do a couple of things."

"Anything."

"You will go to your time, and stay there. I don't want you or our pup in any danger because I can't be there for you. I know your mother will help you in any way and that you'll be fine. But you have to know, your life expectancy will become as long as my own and our pup will have a long life as well because of its demon blood. You do undestand this,  
right?" He told her in all seriousness.

"I know." She said. "I understand everything. I'll go to my time, I'll finish school and make a good life for me and our child. Now, please, make love to me?"

How could he deny her now. He leaned in and kissed her feverently. She was surprised at first, but soon returned it with the same intensity. They continued to kiss as their arms wrapped around each other, and slowly InuYasha leaned her onto her back.

--------------

Kagome's eyes slowly opened to find the light shining brightly on her. She groaned lightly and rolled over away from the light, but was suprised when she didn't feel the warmth she expected. Her eyes snapped open and she looked aroun, sitting up stark straight and pulling up the fire rat coat to her front as she looked around desperately. _Where is he?_ she thought as she twisted her body to look behind her. _He couldnt have left already, could he?_ she asked herself as she stood up and wrapped it around her body, ignoring the pain in her thighs and tieing the ties around her waist.

"InuYasha?" she asked as she looked around. She got no response. "InuYasha?" she asked a little more frantically as she moved around the clearing and looked into the forest around her. She continued to call out his name until she heard a noise behind her. She turned and looked at the trees. "InuYasha?" she asked quietly, not sure who it was.

A hand clasped over her eyes and she screamed, instantly fighting against the figure and screaming for InuYasha. Suddenly, a laugh came from behind her, and she recognized the voice. "Inuyasha?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." he said, smiling as he pulled his hand from her eyes.

She turned around to him, fuming and hit him in the chest a few times. "Dont do that to me!" she screamed. "You nearly gave me a heartattack! Now where were you?"

He waved his hands in front of his face lightly, one holding a basket. "Kagome calm down." he told her, taking hold of her hands. "I didnt mean to scare you, and i was just out getting breakfast. See?" he said as he showed her the basket, full of different berries.

"Oh." she said quietly, feeling rather stupid and smiled at him lopsidedly. "sorry, i guess i was just afraid that you..." she didnt finish her sentence, realizing what she was about to say.

A look came over his face and he sighed lightly, looking down and leaving his arms to his side. "i wouldnt go without saying goodbye." he told her, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I know." she told him and took the basket. "so, for now, lets just eat breakfast, alright?" she said, smiling at him as she tried to change the subject.

He looked up at her, his eyes dull and put on his own smile and nodded his head. "ok." he said and walked with her back over to the area underneath the tree, sitting down and pulling her into his lap as she laughed.

They stayed there for a while, smiling and laughing and kissing as the fed each other berries. Unfortunately, the moment wouldnt last and they remembered this as one of Kikyo's soul stealers floated through the darkness of the forest, followed by more and more. Kagome gulped lightly and lowered her head, feeling the tears come to her eyes already. "You have to go now, dont you?" she asked

His eyes were transfixed on the forest, but it looked like he wasnt seeing anything as the frown on his face deepened, and his eyes torned glossy. He slowly nodded his head, almost as tho he were forcing himself to. "yes... i do." he said, his voice cracking.

Kagome's shoulder shook with her silent sob as her bangs covered her eyes, tears starting to leave trails on her face. InuYasha saw this and tightened his arms around her, kissing away the tears on her cheek as he put a smile on his face. "come on, dont cry." he said, sounding like he was fighting tears himself. "well see each other again mate, i promise."

Her shoulders stopped shaking lightly as she looked up at him with puffy, red eyes and slowly nodded her head. "right." she said, her voice strained as she wiped the tears. "of course we will. we have to right?" she asked, smilin at him as her eyes fluttered lightly.

He smiled and nodded his head as he slowly moved out from under her, kissing her lips and putting his hands on her cheeks. "right." he said as the glow from the flying creatures grew stronger. He looked out at the trees and sighed before looking back at her, a bittersweet smile on his lips. "i love you." he said and put his hand on her stomach. "both of you." he said quietly, smiling.

Her eyes widened, having forgotten and looked down at her stomach before lookback up at him. "am i..." she couldnt finish, but he nodded his head anyway. slowly she smiled and kissed him. "i love you too." she said. "and i always will."

"you have to go now." he told her, not wanting to dance around anymore. "remember, you need to stay in the future."

She sighed and nodded her head. "i will." she told him, tears in her eyes again. "now... go... before she comes here." she said, smiling bitterly at him as another tear dripped down her cheek, not wanting to see him go, but knowing he would have to. She looked over his face one more time, memorizing ever line from his smile, his lips, the golden brown eyes she fell in love with, and then moved up to his twitching ears, smiling sadly.

He looked at her sadly and kissed her one last time. "i love you... now and forever mate..." he said against her lips before pulling away and turning to the trees, dissapearing between them and not looking back, afraid to.

She stared at the trees for a moment before realizing what she was gripping onto. She stood up and took a few steps forward. "wait! your... coat..." she said quietly, before realizing it was too late... he was gone.

-----------

InuYasha made his way through the trees, tears streaking his face as he went, leaping through branches, not paying enough attention and getting scratches along his face as he made his way to the clearing, following the soul stealers. Finally, he arrived and jumped down to the middle of it to find Kikyo on the other side. "im here." he said bitterly. "lets go."

Her cold and dead eyes looked at him, looking him over and noticing the missing fire rat coat. "wheres your coat?" she asked casually

"Cut the crap." he said. "I told you id go with you, so that what im here to do." he snarled lightly as her eyes didnt change.

"You left it with her didnt you?" she asked bluntly, and his eyes wavered for a moment and she smiled. "dont worry, i take no offense."

He growled lightly as he leaned forward on one foot and clenched his fist in front of himself as he normally did when angry. "take no offense!" he growled out. "like you have the right to anyway! I dont love you anymore Kikyo, get it into your head!" He slowly returned to a normal stance, standing still and his muscles relaxed.

Kikyo smiled lightly on the other side of the clearing. But it wasn't an evil smile, or a wicked or cruel one. Just a... smile. This took InuYasha back a step. This wasn't something you saw everyday from the dead miko. Slowly, she started to walk towards him, and he kept his ground, not sure what to expect. She made her way to him and put her hand on his cheek, leaning into him, but his eyes were connected to hers and she moved to his, surpassing his lips and whispered quietly. "Go back to her, InuYasha."

-----------

Kagome cried in the field as she dressed, and cried as she went back to the village, and cried as she said her goodbyes.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Sango asked, tears in her own eyes as she hugged her friend once again.

Kagome laughed bitterly and nodded her head, sniffling as she pulled back from the hug. "yeah, i do." she told her and looked at the others. "im so sorry, but i need to go home."

"But I dont want you to leave!" Shippo screamed as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around her neck and cried into her chest.

Kagome broke down again as she wrapped her arms around Shippo tightly, hugging him to her and kissing the top of his head over and over. Miroku reached forward and slowly pealed him out of her arms. Shippo continued to cry and turned into Miroku, crying to his chest as Kagome tried to straighten herself up again. "We're going to miss you Lady Kagome." he said quietly, smiling at her sadly and leaned forward, hugging her with his free arm, making sure to keep far away from her rear. He seemed to have been the only one to notice the small bite marks on her neck.

"Im going to miss you too." Kagome said and gave each of them one more hug, giving Shippo some pocky and a bit of cat nip to Kirara. She pulled out the full jewel from her pocket and gave it to Miroku. "promise youll keep it safe." she said to them and they nodded quietly. "goodbye you guys." she said, tears coming again as she picked up her backpack and slowly backed up a few feet, smiling at them before turning away and heading up the path fast until she was over the hill, the village out of sight where she broke down again, her movements slowing down as her shoulders and chest shook.

----------

InuYasha pulled back and looked at her. "What... what do you mean?" he asked confusedd with his hands on her shoulders.

"What? you dont want to go back to her?" she asked him lightly, her face back to that almost permanent frown. "im leting you go InuYasha. Now... go... before she does."

InuYasha looked in her eyes for a moment later, trying to find any source of deciet before hugging her lightly. "thank you kikyo." he saidquietly, letting her go and taking off into the woods. He kept running as fast as he could, even when the forest turned an inky black color behind him before returning back to normal. He had to get back to Kagome. He just hoped he wasnt too late.

After a while, he took to the branches, skipping trees as he jumped over the tree lines. He took back to the ground as he neared the well, running as fast as he could. He saw a green and white figure with a big yellow backpack with a bit of red hanging out of it. Her legs were over the edge of the well, as tho she were about to jump.

"KAGOME!"

-----------

Kagome had made it to the well and swung her legs over the lip, sitting there as she thought back to all the times she had been here before. At those times, she was glad for the break, going home for a nice bubble bath. But this time... it felt like she was leaving home, and this time she wasnt coming back.

Tears were still coming out of her eyes as memories flashed back to her, of everything they had been through, all there battles, all ther fun and hard work. Her hands tightened on the edge, but she knew she would have to go. Slowly, she slid towards the edge, about to fall in when...

"KAGOME!"

She twisted her body back just in time to see a white and red figure making its way towards her. She gasped as she realized who it was, but... he was too late. The sudden movement of her turning body knocked her off the lip of the well, falling down. She screamed for him as she reached upwards. She caught a glimpse of his face looking down at her in fear before she was surrounded by swirling blues and purples and white orbs in a world of black. Her rear finally hit the bottom, but when she looked up all she saw was the roof of the shrine.

"no..." she said quietly as she looked around. "no... InuYasha! No!" she screamed over and over as her body shuddered and shook with her sobs, tears hitting the bottom of the well as she pounded her hands on the ground, the dust rising up and into her eyes, making her cough as she continued her futile attempt to get back

"INUYASHA!"

**AN:** ok, theres the end of Part 1. i hope you liked it. sorry about its length, Part 2 is most likely going to be shorter, hopefully :P. well, i hope you read it, and, bye.

kagomes-wanna-be


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **ok, so, here it is. Part 2 of Last Request. now, i know that a lot of you were confused on the part of her not being able to return, well, my way of thinking for it was that her mission was over, the reason she had been sucked back to the past, to help defeat Naraku. So, the wellwas simply waiting for her to return home. Or,something like that, iknow thats extremely sketchy, but yeah. Plus, she no longer has the jewel, so she cantcome back shrugs sorry.But, yeah,I hope you enjoy and keep reading my stories as i put them out!

(PS: the daughters name is prnounced Inu- MAY)

Last Request

Part 2

kagomes-wanna-be

"Inume!" A raven haired woman, in her early 20s, yelled as she ran around the park, dodging between people. "INUME!" she yelled louder as she stood ontop of a bench, looking over the many heads of people for her daughter.

This was Kagome Higurashi, in her early twenties, searching for her 4 year old daughter. She ran frantically through the park, not sure how her daughter could have gotten away from her. She swurved in and out of people, tears coming to her eyes as she thought of what might have happened to her only daughter. "INUME!" she started to scream again as she turned in the crowd of people, suddenly feeling chlostrophobic, as if the world was closing in on her and she couldnt breath.

Slowly, her eyesight started to blacken in the edges, as her face got clouded, sweat starting to run down her forehead as a few tears ran down her cheeks. She screamed her daughters name one more time before her knees buckled and falling back to the ground. But, two arms wrapped around her before she was able to. She felt her body being lifted and held bridal-style in fit arms.

She groaned lightly and rolled into the strangers chest until she was put down on something cold, making her groan again. But she shot right up, gasping and her eyes wide as she felt a splash of cold water hitting her face. She looked around her, her vision back and gasping for air before her eyes landed on a mans face, only inches from her own. She screamed at the sudden closeness and fell off the thing she had been layed on, which she found was the edge of a fountain, and back towards the freezing water. The same two arms wrapped around her again, pulling her up swiftly from the water before she reached the surface.

"Be careful!" said the man, his voice gruff and deep and he set her back up on the ledge again. "you dont want to get soaked."

"i think youve already taken care of that." Kagome said, glaring at the man, her hair sticking to her cold face.

The man chuckled and moved her hair out of her face, putting it behind her ears carefully. "well, im sorry, but i didnt know any other way to wake you up."

"Well, you-" she started, but her voice caught as she looked at the man. He was very handsome, she realized, with dark eyes and black hair, pulled back into a very clean ponytail. She couldn't help but notice just how long his hair would be if it were down, probably to the small of his back. She shook her head, taking the thoughts from her mind and started talking again. "Well, thank you anyway." she said

He smiled lightly at her and stood up, holding out his hand to help her up. "so, what was all of that about anyway Miss..."

"Kagome." she said and wiped off her pants lightly. "and i was-" her eyes widened as she remembered her daughter. "my daughter!" she cried and looked around frantically, her breathing quickening again as she looked through the crowds.

The man held his hands up to her, trying to calm her down and speak to her. After a moment of her franticness, he got tired and put his hands on her cheeks, holding her face to look at him. "look, sweetheart, you need to calm down!" he told her. "or youll end up fainting again and never find your daughter. now, whats her name?" he asked as he looked around the crowds.

"Inume." she told him as she tried to breath heavier, clearing her mind a bit. "shes four years old, has dark hair with light streaks, honey brown eyes. Oh please, you have to help me find her." she said, looking at him in desperation, her eyes wide and tearful.

He looked at her for a moment, his mouth open as she gave him her description. He blinked after a moment, clearning his mind and nodded his head. "of course... Kagome..." he said quietly, as though testing her name on his tongue and took his hands from her tongue and reaching down, grabbing her hand and starting through the thinning crowds.

Kagome ran after him, gripping his hand tighter, finding herself easy to trust him. This was weird for her, but she had no time to question it as she ran with him. The crowd continued to get denser as the lunch hour ended, people going back to work or wherever they came from. "Come on, i hear something this way!" he said to her and pulled her a different direction.

_Hear something? How could he here something?_she asked herself quietly, but her questioning stopped as she started to hear sobbing up ahead. Miraculously, there she stood, little Inume perfectly unharmed. "Inume!" Kagome screamed as she tore her hand from the man's and ran towards her daughter, picking her up and hugging her tightly as she kissed her ll over her face. "oh my little girl, i thought i had lost you! dont ever, EVER do that again!" she cried out, tears running down her face as her daughter wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Mommy, mommy!" Inume continued to cry into her chest as she tightened her arms around her neck. "im sorry, mommy. I didnt mean to make you cry."

The man smiled and just stood there for a while, enjoying the touching scene in front of him before Inume slowly rose her head and cocked it to the side, looking like a curious puppy as she saw him there. "who are you?" she asked curiously.

He smiled brighter and held out his hand to her. "why, im the one who helped your mother find you."

The girl smiled back and put her hand out, shaking it as strong as she could for the man. He chuckled lightly and Kagome lifted her head, sniffling as she saw the two interact. Inume crawled out of her mothers arms and went over to him as he kneeled down and looked at her at eye level. She looked over his face suriously before her nose wrinkled lightly. "your eyes changed colors." she said confused.

His eyes widened as Kagome looked at her daughter strangely before looking at him. her own eyes widened as she saw that they had, in fact, changed colors. They werent dark anymore, like they had been, but a lighter color, and seemed to be getting lighter. "are... are you alright?" she asked, unsure of what to think.

"um.. yeah, totally fine." he said as he tried to turn from them, but Inume still held his hand strong. he turned back to her and gave her a bit of a forced smile. "Excuse me sweetheart, but i think i need my hand back." he told her, trying to take it form her but not wanting to hurt her.

"who are you?" Kagome asked as she looked him over, wondering who he was now. "get away from me and my daughter." she told him firmly and kneeled down, put her hands on her daughters shoulders and trying to pry her away, but her daughter was very persistant.

The man looked at her with widened eyes before lowering them to the ground and nodding his head. "your right, i should." he said quietly and continued to try and take his hand from her Inume's. "please, Inume, you need to let go of my hand."

"no!" she cried out at him as she looked up into his eyes as they turned another shade lighter. She also looked at his head, seeing his hair. "why is your hair white?" she asked. Kagome looked up and her eyes widened as she noticed that his hair really was turning white in streaks. His own eyes widened as he looked around at the people, noticing that some people were in fact looking at him now. He reached back and took his hood, pulling it up over his head to hide his hair. Inume smiled a bit after a moment and giggled, back to the attitude the little girl she was. "you look like me now!" she said

Kagome and the man's eyes both widened as they looked at Inume and then at each other, there eyes locking. That's when she saw it. He really did look like her. He had black hair with the white streaks, the same color eyes, and even his bone structure reminded her of her daughter. There was only one person it could be. "Inu-"

"no!" he cried, cutting her off and tore his hand from Inume's sharply, being sure not to hurt her and turning to take off.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed after him, standing up and taking a few steps forward. Her eyes were wide and her breath hard and heavy. Had... had he just left her again? Why would he leave her behind after everything, after he had seen his own daughter? She shook her head, none of it made any sense to her.

She felt the tears sting her eyes as she fell down onto her knees, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. "Mommy!" Inume cried and ran up to her mother, her eyes wide and full of concern. "whats wrong mommy?"

Kagome looked up at her daughter through her tear stung eyes and smiled through her sobs, wrapping her arms around her small daughter and kissing her on the cheek. "nothing, Inume." she said quietly, shaking her head. "nothings wrong."

"are you sure mommy?" she asked as she returned her mothers hug.

Kagome nodded her head and pulled away. "absolutely." she said. "now, how 'bout we get you home?" she said as she stood up, taking her daughters hand and turning away, not looking back as she made her way home.

-----------

InuYasha punched at the wall, this time creating a whole in it as he growled in anger. "Calm down InuYasha!" came the voice of a boy behind him. When the boy stepped into the light, he looked about 15 or so. He had bright green eyes, and puffy red hair.

"I cant just 'calm down', Shippo." he said to the boy. "She caught me! She figured out it was me! This wasnt supposed to happen!"

Shippo groaned lightly and rolled his eyes. "look, ok, you NEVER knew how this was supposed to happen." he imformed him. "you used that wish so that youd be the same to her when she saw you, and now your freaking out when she does? Remeber? Your wish was to stop aging for 500 years."

"Of course i remember, you idiot!" he cried, turning back to him. "how could i forget! its just... ugh, its complicated Shippo." he said, leaning back against the wall and sliding down it until he was sitting on the floor.

Shippo sighed and shook his head, walking over and kneeling down in front of him. "how is it complicated InuYasha?" he asked. "youve been waiting over 500 years for this moment, to find her again, and you finally have found her. Her and your daughter no less! You love her InuYasha... whats stopping you?"

InuYasha just sat there, his body trembling lightly and his hands clenched at his sides, the claws digging into his palms as his bangs covered his eyes. "you dont get it Shippo." he said. "yes, i love her. But... but i dont know how she feels. Shes probably regretting everything, being stuck with a little girl when she hardly even looks 20. how do you think society looks down on her? And then it only gets more complicated from there, with the demons that survived from our time. Some our still after me, remember?" he paused for a moment. "i cant get her into any more trouble... she doesnt need me."

"But she does!" Shippo persisted. "You are her mate, and Kagome would never do something unless she was absolutely sure! She never would have become your mate if she didnt really want to... if she didnt really love you. Now, please, go and tell her its you... before she thinks that YOU regretted it."

InuYasha's head snapped up as he looked at him, concerned and afraid. "You... you really think shed think i regret it?"

Shippo looked at him sarcastically. "Nah, i think that the sight of her mate running away from her and her daughter makes her think you love her so very, very much." he told him with a sarcastic smile before sighing and shaking his head again. "did you even get your daughters name."

InuYasha smiled lightly and looked down, nodding his head before looking up witha bit of pride shining in his eyes. "Inume." he said, smiling. "cute, huh?"

Shippo laughed and nodded his head. "Very." he told him, then stood up, pulling InuYasha up by his arm. "now, please, will you go after her? Its almost night time now, so you wont have to worry about that bogus ring."

"Oh, right." he said and pulled the ring off, setting it on a dresser. "i wonder why the hell it started to die out earlier."

Shippo shrugged and smiled. "Miracles happen sometimes." he told him quietly.

He smiled back and nodded his head. "ill be back later." he said and walked to the window, looking around before jumping out to one of the trees.

Shippo sighed and fell down on the bed. "stuborn bastard." he muttered quietly

------------

"Can i have a lullyby mommy?" Inume asked, pronouncing lullaby wrong but cutely.

Kagome smiled down at her daughter as she carried her upstairs in her arms, to her old room which she made into her daughters when she was born. "of course sweetheart." she smiled. "what would you like to hear?"

Inume yawned and stretched her arms lightly as she curled up in her arms. "anything..."

Kagome made it to her room and quietly put her down on her bed. "ok baby." she said and thought for a moment before singing a song.

_"Rose petals,_

_And butterfly kisses,_

_For only you and me,_

_Cherry blossoms,_

_Swirl around us,_

_While we dance so happily,_

_What a fantasy,_

_Oh its a sweet, _

_Sweet, sweet lullaby,_

_A song made,_

_For only you and I..."_

Kagome looked down at her daughter and smiled as she saw she was asleep. "Goodnight Inume." she said quietly and kissed her forehead before walking out of the room and turning the light off, slowly closing the door. She sighed lightly as she made her way down the stairs, and into the kitchen. She was tired, but she knew she wouldnt be able to sleep, so she decided to make some tea.

As she set the kettle over the stove burner, she looked at the window to see the old God Tree standing there, like it always had, and maybe always would. It was really the only thing she had left of the Fuedal Era. She smiled lightly as she walked to the door and opened it, walking outside and standing rather awed as she saw the last light of the sun against the brown of the tree.

She stood there until all the light was gone, and slowly wrapped her arms around herself as she realized how cold it had gotten. But, this didnt make her inside, only drew her even closer to the tree. She looked up at its huge, leaveless branches and smiled bitterly at it. "your such an old friend." she said quietly and ran her fingers over the bark, until she felt a small whole in it. She looked up, wondering what it was before realizing it was the small whole where the head of Kikyo's arrow had trapped InuYasha for so long. She frowned at the thought, tears coming to her eyes again as she thought about InuYasha and a thousand questions came into her mind.

_'Why would he leave after all this time? He... he promised we'd be together again, and now we can be but... but he doesnt...'_ her thoughts choked as a few sobs fell from her mouth, her body shaking from them as and she clasped her hand over her mouth to keep them from being heard to loudly. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the tree again. "Did you ever love me?" she asked quietly. It would be rather simple for him to have done what he did those 5 years ago if he didnt love her. Did the law of mates still matter in the afterlife? Did he ever have to follow them? Or could he have done whatever he wnated with Kikyo, loving her more?

She cried louder at the thought and shook her head furriously as she banged her fists on the tree bark. "no!" she cried. "he... he w-wouldnt do that to me!" she kept telling herself over and over as she continued to bang her hands on the tree.

"Mommy?" a small voice came from the doorway.

Kagome looked up surprised and gasped as she saw her daughter there, not sure what to do as her chest shook with hard, trembling breaths, tears still in her eyes.

"Mommy!" she cried and ran over to her mother, taking her hand in hers. "mommy what are you doing? why ae you crying?" she asked worriedly about her mother.

Kagome slowly sank down to her knees and wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter. "nothings wrong Inume." she told her quietly. "nothings wrong with mommy, everything fine." she started to kiss her daughter all over her face. "i love you, my baby girl. i always will." her voice was cracked, as the tears in her eyes wouldnt leave.

Tears formed in Inume's eyes as well, realizing that something was very wrong with her mother. "i love you too mommy." she said quietly as the stayed there for a long while, just crying to each other. After a good long minute, Inume opened her eyes and peered over her mothers shoulder. She gasped at what she saw. "Its you!" she cried.

Kagome pulled away from her daughter and looked at her confused. She was about to move her head to look when a voice reached her ears, gruff and cutting her like a knife. "you kiddo, its me." it said.

Kagome turned her entire body to look at the man, and standing a few yards away was InuYasha, wearing the same clothes as earlier, but his hair was down and everything looked the same as she remembered it. Sharp fangs, golden eyes, white hair, and, of course, two triangular dog ears perched on his head, drooping lightly.

She slowly stood up, holding her daughter behind her as she opened her mouth, trying to say something but not sure what she could. She felt another tear fall down her face and gasped lightly, remembering her composure and started to wipe furiously at her cheeks and puffy, red eyes, trying to get rid of the tears. "Inume, go inside." she told her daughter as she finished with her tears.

"But mommy-"

"Now, Inume." she said firmly as she looked at InuYasha, his eyes downcast and his ears flat against his head as he heard the tone of voice she used. Inume slowly nodded her head as she looked from InuYasha to Kagome before running back to the house, sliding the door closed behind her.

"Kagome, I-"

"Why?" Kagome cut him off, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked down at the ground. "why did you run away? after... after everything. After losing each other, after you obviously didnt go to he-" her own voice cut off as she realized what she was about to say. She remembered when she had jumped down the well that last time, how he was there, trying to save her. "You... you didnt go to hell..." she said quietly, more to herlsef then asking a question. "Why not?"

He sighed and took a step toward her, but she only backed up a step. He looked up at her and his eyes shone with hurt and he sighed again, looking down at the ground. "Becuase... because Kikyo let me go." he said, and she gasped. "She told me to go back to you, so i did, and she went to hell. But... but when i got to you it was... i-it was too late." he said. "you jumped down the well, and it closed up. It wouldnt let me through."

She looked up at him, confused. "But... but how are you here?" she asked. "and only looking a few years older. Shouldnt you look a lot older?"

He took a step towards her again, but this time she didnt step back and he smiled lightly as he took another, bringing them closer. "the Shikon Jewel." he told her. "I made a wish that i wouldnt age for 500 years, and so i didnt start aging until a few years ago." he smiled at her. "I... I-I wanted to be the same for you."

Kagome looked at him as a small smile crossed her lips and she broke out in a sob again, falling down. But two arms wrapped around her before she could hit the ground and held her against his chest. "Im sorry i scared you. I was afraid you regretted everything we ever did, all of it. I... I didnt want to be imposing on your life again, and bringing you more trouble."

"Oh InuYasha..." she cried out as she looked at him. "i could never regret it. i... i thought you didnt love me anymore. Maybe that you never loved me, and thats why you ran away earlier." she told him as she wrapped har arms around him tightly. "im sorry for leaving, i should have never left."

"no." he told her. "you did what i told you too, you did it to keep Inume safe." he said. "but you need to know some things if you want to be with me again. There are people still after me, youd still be in danger." he told her bluntly, as he looked down at her with serious eyes.

Kagome smiled up at him. "i know." she said, nodding her head. "but, before we get into all of that, theres someone that i want you to REALLY meet." she said and turned to the door, where she could see the outline of a little girl and smiled lightly. "Inume, will you come out her please."

The door slowly opened and she looked out curiously before racing across to her mothers side. Kagome reached down and lifted her daughter up, looking between the two and smiled. "Inume... i'd like you to meet your father."

InuYasha smiled down at her as she looked him over lightly, a big smile bursting onto her lips. "Daddy!" she cried happily and jumped from her mothers arms and wrapped her arms around InuYasha's.

He smiled brightly as he slowly wrapped his own arms around her. "Hi baby." he said quietly as he kissed her on the head, holding her up as she hugged around his neck. He looked up at Kagome and slowly leaned over, kissing her lips. "I love you." he said quietly as he looked between the two. "Both of you."

**AN:** ok, so there you go, the conclusion to Last Request.Damn that was long... definately, DEFINATELY longer then i had originally planned. oh well, i guess some things happen like that when you get carried away with a story :P. I really liked it tho, but the ending is kinda cheesy. shrugs oh well, really just the best i could come up with i suppose. im not really that could at mushy, lovey stuff, sorry :P im better at comedy and agst. but, yeah, either way, i hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for all the great reviews and i hope you really like it.

Also, i realize that Miroku and Sango arent in this one. Well, in case some people were wondering, i left them out becuase they're human so would have died a great time ago. Also, none of Kagome's family is in it. I just couldnt find a way to get them in there, so imagine that they're gone on Vacation or something. shrugs whatever.

well, i hope you liked it, please review, and read my other stories and watch for the others that are coming out soon. bye!

kagomes-wanna-be


End file.
